


your love warms me

by JapaneseDragonrider



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseDragonrider/pseuds/JapaneseDragonrider
Summary: Just a quiet moment on the nighttime streets of Flamesgrace.Created for the 2019 Octopath Traveler Gift Exchange! I hope you like it, oneoff!





	your love warms me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoff/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a hard time believing that Lianna would be able to recover emotionally for betraying the Church like she did, or that the Church would accept her back so easily. On the surface, of course they do, she's been the model cleric for years and she's the daughter of the recently-passed Archbishop. It would be unflattering to exile her. But I imagine that the clergy themselves have all-too-many rumors floating around when they think Lianna and especially Ophilia's backs are turned. But Lianna has always been perceptive and hears every word they say. 
> 
> This scene occurs after Lianna hears one too many mutterings that strike at her heart, maybe something about how "a witch like her shouldn't be allowed near the people who come for help", and Lianna snaps back. "You think I don't know that?! You're right, I'm not worth Aelfric's mercy, or His light, or any of the forgiveness I've been shown! I don't deserve to wear His cloak!" she yells, throwing her cloak to the floor and running from the church blindly into the streets of the city she's known all her life. 
> 
> I imagine that the white cloak is a symbol of devotion to Aelfric and the Flame, acting as a marker that tells people that they can come to you for such services the Church provides (confession, healing, etc.), similar to how the green vest denotes an apothecary who serves Dohter and you can come to for healing.
> 
> Anyway, Eliza hears the commotion just too late to help within the church itself and follows Lianna to where she's collapsed onto a bench within the emptier streets of Flamesgrace, shivering and crying. She soothes Lianna and reassures her that it's okay, that Lianna is trying to make up for her mistake and that's enough, and that Aelfric wouldn't reject her for one mistake like that. Eliza, as a member of the Knights Ardante, has made her own vows to Aelfric, and also carries the white Cloak of the Flame, which she shares with Lianna as they sit together, signifying that Aelfric still protects and cares for Lianna.
> 
> Actually reading this instead of just watching it in my head, I'm realizing how extremely religious I made it? Whoops, that definitely wasn't intentional. I also realize that it's not really necessarily romantic in nature... but I was thinking it was probably pre-ship anyway.
> 
> You're also welcome to just completely disregard all of the above and just take the art at face value, or as a piece in your own narrative! Regardless, I hope you like it!


End file.
